


Jean Marco x reader

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions





	Jean Marco x reader

Today was a big day, it'll be the first time Me and my boyfriends had sex together. 

You see our relationship is polyamorous meaning "many" or "several", it is the practice, desire, or acceptance of having more than one intimate relationship at a time with the knowledge and consent of everyone involved.

I happened to be the one brought into this relationship by Marco, I fell in love with him, but he told me he was dating Jean, I was heart broken but he mentioned how he fell in love with me as well. Marco explained Polyamory to me, I was extremely confused by it all but rolled with it, Marco took me back to his home to talk to Jean about all of us. Jean wasn't to excited about it but accepted nonetheless and slowly fell in love with me as well as I to him.

The three of us have been in this relationship for about two years now, Although Marco and myself have had intercourse alone, as well as myself with Jean, we've never all been together, the thought had me a little worried. I didn't know how we were going to do this, the thought of anal scared me. I told Jean and Marco about my thoughts on this, Marco piped up with his input "Jean and I have sex that way, its not all bad but we can work you into that in the future when ever you feel comfortable" he gave me a reassuring smile. Jean only replied with a "We'll figure things out as they come."

I was on my way home from work feeling nervous about what we'll be doing tonight, "ahh I almost feel like its my first time all over again" I sigh pulling into the drive way parking next to Marco's car and behind Jean's motorcycle. I got out of my car locking it. As I stepped into the house I noticed it was quiet. 

'are the boys sleeping?' I hummed to myself as I took off my shoes. "Jean? Where are you?" I called as I walked into the living room. 

I heard a grunt from the couch and walked over seeing Jean splayed out on it, clothes mussed up. "You okay babe?" I tugged his muscle shirt down over his toned abs. 

"Yeah, I just got back in from the yard, I mowed the lawn and trimmed the trees in the back." he groaned taking in a deep breath "Welcome home" He grinned up at me. 

I smiled moving down to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you. So where's Marco at?" I stood up straight again looking around. Jean sat up taking his shirt off, "Upstairs, he should be folding laundry still, he took a basket of clothes up there awhile ago." Jean stood up from the couch walking to the Guest bathroom "I'm going to take a shower now." 

"Okay" I smiled at him then walked to the stairs going up to my room.

Though we're dating we all kept our own individual space so we had our own rooms, the boys insisted I take the biggest room, they tend to be in there a lot too.

I stepped into my room finding Marco sitting on my Large bed folding clothes, He looked up at me as I walked in "Hey [Y/N] how was work?" I groaned walking to my bed flopping down behind Marco. "Horrible" I work part time at a cafe close by. "Men kept flirting and some tried touching again. I'm getting tired of it Marco." Marco hummed putting down the shirt he was folding to turn to me leaning down to Kiss my cheek "You should work with me and Jean at the restaurant, serve high class people, they aren't allowed to touch the employees" 

I thought it over for a bit, "I dunno Marco, I think I'd end up distracting one of you, I don't want either of you to get fired" I said wrapping my arms around Marco's neck pulling him down to me. Marco chuckled at me, his lips meeting mine in a heated kiss. His tongue slightly licked my bottom lip. I pulled away "Nn, Marco, not yet." Marco smiled in understanding, he sat back up to finish folding the laundry.

I grabbed some of my clothes off my bed that Marco had folded putting them into my closet and dresser. "So, when we do. . um -" I stopped, Marco looked over to me.

"When we start? I'll be sure your comfortable with it-" Marco was cut off by Jean entering the room as he spoke "You can watch me and Marco first if you want." Jean smirked. Marco's face was bright red "J-Jean!" he barked embarrassed.

Jean shrugged "It was just a thought. Sorry." Jean sat on my bed, nothing but a towel covering his body. Marco stood from the bed taking the clothes to their respected rooms before returning. 

Jean smirked beckoning Marco and myself over to him, we obliged, Marco sat on the bed next to Jean as I stood in front of them both. Jean looked at Marco "Strip" he looked to me after "You too." his grin grew wider as I blushed. Marco stood and started to remove his clothes. 

The orange glow of the setting sun filtered into the room making Marco's toned body almost glow, I snapped out of my momentary pause when I felt Jean unbuckling my work pants slipping them down my legs, I stepped out of them as I started on my blouse.

Marco was already down to his boxers by time I got my blouse undone. He looked over to me "You okay [Y/N]?" he took my hand into his. I blushed lightly, "y-yeah, you guys have seen me naked plenty of times already." Jean was reaching behind me unclipping my bra. Marco pulled me onto my big bed by the hand after my bra was off.

Jean tossed his towel onto the floor, now sitting naked before Marco and myself. I gently placed my hands on the band of Marco's boxers slipping them down his thighs, he kicked them off his ankles onto the floor. Marco laid on his back flat on the bed pulling me over top of him, "A little foreplay is in order to get you guys worked up" Jean spoke from behind me grabbing my panties pulling them down he tossed them with mine and Marco's clothes on the floor. My legs sat on either side of Marcos hips as Jeans fingers worked their way to my core, Slowly rubbing me, I moaned over Marco.

Marco took one of my hands bringing it to his stiff member, silently asking with his eyes, I complied, taking Marco's manhood into my right hand I pumped it up and down from base to tip, Marco moaned with me, Jean smirked at our little display moving his fingers faster over my clit, his other hand rubbing Marco's thigh. Marco made a move to take over rubbing my clit for Jean. I pumped Marco faster rubbing my thumb over his tip and slit as he hissed in pleasure, Jean's fingers made their way into my wet core, fingering me, he pumped them in an out in a fast manner.

"Ahh J-Jean" I moaned, Marco's free hand came up to the back of my [H/C] locks pulling me down locking our lips in a heated kiss, his tongue dancing in my mouth with mine, I groaned feeling my release coming, "Ahh I-I'm Cumming" Marco rubbed my clit faster as Jean rubbed the sensitive place inside me, "Ahh, Ahh M-Marco, J-Jean" I came onto Jean's fingers, some of my juices dripping onto Marco's length.

Jean had been working his own manhood after Marco took over my clit, I could feel it throbbing on my ass, gently Jean pushed me forward more onto Marco. 

"Ready? I'm going to prep you with [Y/N]'s cum Marco" Jean grinned, lifting the males hips up pressing his wet fingers to his ass. Marco flushed red, "Ahh, Jean!" he tossed his head back into my pillows, I laid my body down onto Marco's and started to leave love bites across his neck, I moved down listening to his moans, lightly licking and biting his nipple. "Ahh ~ [Y/N]" Marco's body shook. He pulled me back to his lips, our tongues battling it out again, Marco's fingers returned to my wet folds rubbing me again.

"Ahhnn, Marco ~" I moaned into his mouth, Jean rubbed his cock against my wetness, making me shiver in anticipation. "I'm going to use your cum as lube [F/N], hope you don't mind that Marco" Jean chuckled at Marco's red face. He continued to coat his cock in my wetness before he pulled away lifting Marco more onto his lap, pressing the tip of his cock into the other male beneath me. 

"I'm going in Marco" Jean pushed fully into Marco stretching him, Marco's back arched into me pushing me up as he let out a load moan, Jean took my hips in his hands slowly leading me down onto Marco's cock, precum dripped from the tip down his length. I moaned as I sheathed him inside me, Marco's body shook from the pleasure he was receiving. Jean started thrusting causing me to bounce on Marco slightly from the force Jean was putting into each thrust, I rolled my hips on Marco's as Jean bit into my shoulder, one of his hands came around my body to fondle my breasts, Marco's hands steadied me on his body assisting me in my own rocking and bouncing motions. 

Marco's body writhed in pleasure beneath Jean and I. Leaning down I captured Marcos lips in a passionate kiss, my movements getting slightly faster, Marco's hips thrust up matching the pace Jean set with me, thrusting in at the same time Jean would. Jean pulled my body back up to fervently kiss me, my kiss swollen lips parted for his tongue to enter, our bodies moved as one until I started to get that same feeling in the pit of my stomach I moaned into Jeans mouth, "Ahhnn I'm Cu-cumming" my walls tightened around Marco my body worked faster for my ecstasy.  
"Ahh [Y/N], M-Me too" Marco moaned his hips working with mine, Jean groaned from behind me, he must be reaching his limit too. Marco released inside me at the same time I came onto him, my back arched into Jeans chest as he released into Marco, I screamed in pleasure, "Ahh, s-so Intense!" I gasped and moaned out, tears fell from my [E/C] orbs, I gasped and sobbed a bit. Marco was in a slight panic, "d-don't cry" he tried helping, "Its alright Marco" I assured him "That was just so good" I rubbed the tears from my eyes as I cried more, Jean pulled out of Marco and lifted me from Marco's hips, "She'll be fine Marco, she just had one of the best climaxes of her life is all" He chuckled, Jean laid me down next to Marco, he leaned down capturing the other boys lips in a kiss, "It felt good didn't it?" Jean asked looking Marco in the eyes.

Marco blushed and nodded, "As long as we didn't hurt her." I rolled onto my side to face Marco as Jean laid behind me, "I'm alright Marco." I gave him a sweet peck on the lips, "I love you Marco" I smiled "I love you Too [Y/N]" Marco blushed, "Jean" I rolled to him "I love you too" I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips too as he grinned "I love the both of you as well" Jean laid back looking at the roof, "So, who's making dinner?" he asked, "Not It" Marco and I called out. Jean scoffed "Fuck you too" Jean rolled out of bed grabbing his towel. "We just did though" Marco laughed getting up to grab his boxers following Jean out of my room. 

I sighed contently, "I really love my life" I giggled out with a huge smile on my face. I got up as well grabbing some clothes to take a shower.


End file.
